


time has brought your heart to me

by teeandrainbows



Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Elf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, First Time, High Fantasy, Immortality, Reincarnation, Sharing a Bed, sex with clothes partially on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teeandrainbows/pseuds/teeandrainbows
Summary: High up in the mountains that towered over Eden, where the snow swirled around in the wind, lived the last pocket of elves in the kingdom.  When Echo made the journey to the ground to spy on the humans, she had no idea that her story was only beginning, and that the man she met would remain in her heart for centuries to come.Written for Chopped: After the Kitchens Close - 1st place for use of tropes, use of theme, most creative, and best overall!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo
Series: Chopped: The 100 Fanfic Edition [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547764
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chopped: After The Kitchens Close





	time has brought your heart to me

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Fantasy  
> Tropes: Hugging after they've been through hell, bed sharing, reincarnation, sex with clothes partially on
> 
> Bear in mind this fic will contain implied temporary character death due to the nature of one of my chosen tropes!
> 
> Title comes from A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

_I have died everyday, waiting for you_  
_Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_-Christina Perri_

* * *

_ i. _

_ 15AW _

High up in the mountains that towered over Eden, where the snow swirled around in the wind, lived the last pocket of elves in the kingdom. The forest elves had been all but eradicated in the war with the Kingdom of Sanctum, and the sea elves had not been heard from since before the war. Only the mountain elves remained, hiding far away in the hopes of restoring their population and one day returning to their caves lower down in the mountain range.

It was said that the Kingdom of Sanctum had a new king, that House Lightbourne had been usurped by House Jaha. The elven queen, Nia, had sent Echo to the base of the mountain to investigate, to determine whether King Thelonius held the same disdain for the elves as the ousted King Russell. It was the first time Echo had descended the mountain since the Great Retreat, fifteen years ago. By all accounts, she was only a young adult to the elves, barely past 150 years of age, which made her a prime candidate to spy on the kingdom.

“Your mission is to hide among the humans and gather information about them,” Roan had told her as he handed her a pack with some dried meats. “Whatever it takes. However long it takes.”

She had carefully moved down the mountain, using the skills she had been taught from the moment she had left the cradle to weave through the trees. At the base, she paused, calculating. The closest human village was just past the edge of the forest that surrounded the base of the mountain, and it would be the best place to go for information. However, she didn’t want to emerge from the forest and walk straight into the village. That would be a surefire way to get herself captured and killed. She had to think about it.

“Hello, there.”

Echo whirled around, on high alert. Opposite her was a man, a human, with a mop of curly dark hair and a lopsided, easy grin on his face. She swallowed, dropping her fur cloak from around her shoulders. Really, she should have left it in one of the caves at the base of the mountain, as it was a surefire way to identify her. It didn’t matter now. Her hand drifted to the belt of her tunic where her stone knife lay as she watched the man carefully.

He held up his hands, taking a step towards her. “It’s not safe in the woods,” he said. She noticed that despite his grin, he was on high alert. “Especially not this close to the mountains.”

“Why?” she asked, trying to shape her body language as much as possible to that of a lost human girl. Her hand dropped from her belt, although she was ready to grab it at a moment’s notice.

“Wraiths,” he replied, nodding off towards the mountain.

Of course. The humans were afraid of the ice elementals that roamed the mountains. Her people had tamed them centuries ago. She had even ridden one across a deep ravine in her path to the bottom of the mountain. But she was a human girl, she had to remind herself.

“I didn’t know they were this far down,” she said, raising the pitch of her voice.

He nodded gravely. “Just the other week, we lost a foraging party.”

Echo fought the grin that threatened to tug up on her lips. Assimilate with the humans. That was her mission.

“That’s horrible,” she said instead, glancing down and nibbling on her lower lip for effect. “Are you from the village, then?”

Another nod. “I’m a hunter.”

Of course. She had noticed the bow strapped to his back the moment she had met him. “I was travelling with some merchants, but we got separated at the river.” The lie rolled off her tongue easily. “My name is Ash.”

“Bellamy,” he replied, extending a hand to her. “You must be hungry. I can take you to my home and give you some food.” She laid her hand as gracefully as she could in his and he turned, leading her through the woods and towards the village.

“It’s called Arkadia,” he told her, as they approached the village. She nodded. “I’ve lived here my entire life.”

Bellamy led her to a small cottage on the edge of the village. Outside, a cow grazed in a small, fenced area, and chickens strutted around. There were furs hanging over the fence and a skin being stretched on a wooden rack. Echo glanced around, taking it all in. Inside was a small room with shelves on one side, a small fireplace on the wall, and a small table with a bench. A ladder led up to an equally small loft, where she could make out two cots.

“It’s not much, but it’s home,” Bellamy told her as he hung up his bow on a hook by the door and tugged off leather gloves.

“It’s better than a tent,” Echo murmured, sticking to her story. He went to the shelves and reached into a sack, pulling out two apples. Next, he went into a different sack and pulled out some cheese. Finally, two rolls came out of a third sack and he turned to her, gesturing to the table. Echo smiled, taking a seat and accepting the food he gave her, and they talked. Bellamy was remarkably easy to talk to, she discovered. He was charming, and kind, and had lots to say.

Over the next several days, Echo learned. As it turned out, Bellamy had been an excellent first contact with the humans. He lived in the small cottage alone, ever since his sister had disappeared mysteriously several months earlier. The sister was a sore subject, so she didn’t push it. He was lonely, and thus had no problem with Ash, the lost merchants’ daughter staying with him. He would go hunting in the woods, and return to skin his catches and sell in the marketplace. Echo spent her days out in the village, talking to Harper, the innkeeper’s daughter, and Raven, the blacksmith’s talented apprentice. It was during those conversations that Echo learned the most about the humans. King Thelonius was generally agreed upon to be a better king than Russell. Raven had nothing but good things to say about the prince, too, which was promising.

Echo wanted to know more, though. Days turned into weeks, and despite Bellamy saying often that they would eventually find her family, Echo grew comfortable in the small cottage. She never forgot her mission, though.

“Ash!”

She heard him before she saw him. Echo had been sitting on a log bench outside the cottage, cleaning one of the skins. She glanced up, giving him a small smile.

Bellamy was brimming with excitement despite his lack of fresh catches. “There’s a grand market at the Capital,” he said, leaning against the door frame and facing her. There must have been some confusion on her face because he elaborated. “Merchants from all over the kingdom will be there. Perhaps your family, too.”

Oh.

Echo fixed a smile on her face. “Oh, really?” she asked, rising to her feet. “We have to go, then.” Then she could see the Capital up close. Queen Nia would love that information.

It was a five day journey to the Capital by wagon. Bellamy loved to point out the little things along the road, and Echo welcomed it. More information to store away.

They stopped at an inn on the side of the path the first night and while Bellamy got the horse settled, Echo went inside to secure a room.

“It’ll be 70 gold pieces for the night,” the old innkeeper croaked. Echo crinkled her nose. It was higher than what Harper’s father charged, but it would have to do.

When Bellamy joined her inside, they went to the room. A problem quickly became apparent.

“One bed,” Echo observed, glancing sideways at him.

Bellamy nodded, pressing his lips together. “I’ll get one of the furs from the wagon and sleep on the floor,” he said, turning and leaving the room and leaving Echo alone to walk around the small room. The bed was a decent size, and there was a large chest in the corner, leaving very little floor space. When he returned with the fur, Echo was sitting on the edge of the bed, her hands folded in her lap. She had taken off her cloak and outer dress, but was still wearing her chemise, a gift from Harper once the girl had realized she didn’t own any clothes other than the tunic she had descended the mountain with.

“You’re not going to be comfortable on the floor,” she said softly, “and you said tomorrow is a longer day on the road. You should sleep on the bed.”

Bellamy shook his head. “I’m not making you sleep on the floor,” he said gruffly as he took off his tunic and boots.

“I won’t,” Echo replied, grinning at him. She then moved up the bed, lying down and rolling over against the wall. Then she patted the space beside her. “See? Room for both of us.”

“I don’t--”

“Just lie down, Bellamy,” Echo cut him off, turning to look at him. “We’ve been sleeping next to each other for weeks, now.”

“On separate cots,” he protested, but she wasn’t having it.

“It’s one night. Surely we’ll get a room with two beds tomorrow night.”

Finally he let out a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, slowly shifting into a lying position with his back to her. There was just enough room for them both, and Echo could feel him breathing next to her.

“Good night,” she murmured, and he mumbled it back to her.

When she woke the next morning, it was to the light trill of birdsong and the scent of rain in the air. Echo slowly rolled over to see Bellamy’s back still facing her. It was broad, and she almost wished he wasn’t wearing his linen shirt. She sat up slowly, her hair tumbling down past her shoulders. It had been surprisingly easy to hide her elven ears this long.

Abruptly, Bellamy grunted and sat up next to her, swinging his legs off the bed.

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” Echo said quickly.

He shook his head. “You didn’t,” he said, simply rising to his feet. They dressed in silence and soon they were off, despite the light drizzle of rain. It was a quieter ride, as Bellamy didn’t seem in the mood to talk.

When night fell once more, they stopped at another inn. Echo could barely hold back a snort of disbelief when they walked into the room together to find, once again, one bed. This time, there was no argument, although Bellamy took the side against the wall. It was the same the third night, and by then they were resigned to their fate.

On the fourth day, bandits attacked their wagon as the sun was beginning to set. Echo heard them first, stealing through the trees as they skirted the edge of a forest. She couldn’t warn Bellamy, though, or risk ruining her cover. They showed themselves shortly afterwards, targeting the pony first. Bellamy was quick to react, grabbing a dagger and going after their leader. Echo hung back, but when one of the vagrants came after her, she dropped to the ground, picking up a rock and swinging with it, hard. It made contact and the man stumbled back, cursing her. When it was obvious that Bellamy wasn’t going to give up their goods without a fight, the bandits disappeared into the trees.

“You okay?” he asked, reaching for her. Echo nodded, glancing over at him. He had a cut above his eyebrow that was oozing blood slowly.

“Here, let me…” she said, pulling out a scrap of linen from the wagon and a water flask. After wetting the linen, she stepped closer to him and put one hand on his cheek to hold him steady while she dabbed at the cut with the linen.

“That was a nice swing,” he said, one hand on her elbow. They were quite close, Echo realized. Too close. She swallowed, dabbing at his forehead one more time before taking a step backwards.

“Traveling around a lot, you learn how to protect yourself,” she offered, and Bellamy chuckled.

“I understand,” he replied, turning to examine the pony. Soon, they were off, and the inn wasn’t too much further.

They were expecting a single bed, so when the innkeeper led them to their room and there were two beds in opposite corners, neither knew what to do. Echo shifted uncomfortably while Bellamy crossed his arms in front of him.

“Goodnight, then,” Echo murmured, going to the far bed and stripping down to her chemise. He echoed her quietly, going to his own bed.

At first, Echo wasn’t sure why she had woken up. It was still dark outside, and she could hear the nighttime insects humming. A light groan from the other side of the room caught her attention and she glanced over. Bellamy was tossing and turning in his sleep, every once in a while letting out a groan or, even more concerning, a whimper. Raven had told her about this, sitting next to the forge. He suffered from nightmares from time to time, although Echo had never seen him having one before. She softly padded across the room, sitting on the edge of his bed and looking down at him. His curls were wet, and when she put the back of her hand to his forehead, she realized he was drenched in sweat.

“Bellamy,” she murmured, brushing his hair back from his forehead. “Shh, you’re okay. You’re safe.”

He cried out then, and she instinctively began murmuring in her own elven language, her other hand finding his shoulder. When that didn’t work, she switched to singing a soft melody. She didn’t remember learning the song, although she figured it must have been taught to her by her mother. She didn’t remember her mother. She had only been fifteen years old when her mother had passed away. Queen Nia had raised her, after that, but the queen had no room in her heart for sentiment.

The singing seemed to work, though. Slowly, Bellamy relaxed until his breathing was steady. Echo began to rise from his bed, but stopped when his fingers wrapped around her wrist.

“What were you singing?” he asked, his voice slurring a bit. She glanced back at him, but his eyes were still closed. He looked vulnerable.

“Meaningless sounds,” she answered. Then she tried to pull her arm away, but his grip tightened.

“Stay with me?”

She hesitated only a moment before slowly lying down beside him and allowing herself to drift off to sleep.

Echo woke first, as usual, but that morning was different from other mornings. This time, his arm was around her waist and he was nestled in close against her back. She let out a breath, trying to inch out of his embrace.

“Morning...” His breath came hot against her shoulder but when he realized how close they were, Bellamy pulled away. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Echo replied, sitting up. “You, er…”

“I had a nightmare. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to--”

“I told you, it’s okay,” Echo repeated, pulling her dress over her chemise. “We’ll arrive in the Capital today.”

It was easier to change the subject than it was to dwell on the subject. Bellamy’s face fell, but he quickly shook it off.

“And then hopefully find your family,” he said.

Echo nodded, making sure her hair was loose around her ears.

Once they left the inn, she waited until the sun was higher in the sky before finally broaching the subject.

“Are you okay?” she asked, glancing at him sideways.

He started, then shook his head. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“That nightmare. You haven’t had one since we met.”

“It happens. I know how to deal with them.” He ran gloved fingers through his hair.

Echo nodded slowly. “What was it about?”

He didn’t answer for a long time, staring adamantly forward, and she regretted asking the question. Just as she was about to reassure him he didn’t have to answer, he finally spoke in a quiet voice.

“My sister dying in front of me. Sometimes my mother, too.”

A lump rose in her throat and she glanced over at him. “I’m sorry.”

Bellamy sighed. “My mother died when we were young, and I practically raised Octavia. When she disappeared, I… I didn’t know what to do with myself. It had always been the two of us.”

Echo remained silent, letting him choose to tell her as much as he wanted, and he continued.

“Before I lost her, the nightmares were different. Now, I see her dying, over and over. I can’t help but wonder if she’s really…”

He trailed off again and Echo reached for his hand, giving it a squeeze.

“I guess that was why I was so happy to welcome you,” he admitted, shrugging. “I wasn’t alone in that cottage anymore.” He moved his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together and turning to face her. His other hand came to her chin and tipped it up gently. Their eyes met and Echo swallowed as his lips descended on hers. The kiss was short, but sweet, and she smiled against his lips. Then his hand moved back along her jawline, cupping her cheek.

Except his hands were large, and his fingers brushed against her ear.

Instantly he drew back, his brow furrowed in confusion, and dropped her hand. Echo gulped, glancing down.

“What…?” he asked, shaking his head.

Echo slowly lifted her head and brushed her hair back, exposing pointed ears. “Bellamy… I’m...”

“An elf.”

She nodded, fighting to keep her emotions in check.

“I thought they were all extinct.”

“Not the mountain elves. We’re hiding, waiting until it’s safe to come back.”

He scoffed. “So what are you doing down here?”

Echo bit her lip. “I’m trying to find out if it’s safe. To come back.”

“So you… you lied to me?” His voice grew louder and she flinched.

“At first I did, to gain your trust, but… you were so kind, and I… I care for you, and everything from the past few days has been real. I swear it, Bellamy,” she said earnestly, her expression begging.

Bellamy shook his head. “I don’t believe this,” he said, crossing his arms in front of him. “I knew people who died during the war with your kind. And I actually liked you. I slept next to you.”

“Nothing has to change, Bellamy.”

“It’s already changed, Ash.”

Echo swallowed. “You really feel that way?” she asked, stepping away from him. He nodded, turning away. “Fine. When we reach the Capital, you’ll never have to see me again.”

He grunted, and they continued in stony silence until they were at the gates of the Capital. At first Echo thought Bellamy would reveal her to the soldiers standing guard, but he passed through without a word. Once they were inside, she turned to him.

“This is goodbye, then. Please give my best wishes to Raven and Harper,” she said, watching him.

Bellamy shrugged. “Goodbye.” With that, he left her standing just inside the gates of the most dangerous place in the kingdom for an elf.

It was also the most advantageous position for her.

= = = = =

_ 25AW _

Ten years after Echo descended into the Kingdom, Prince Wells was assassinated. King Thelonius announced that he believed it had been an elf who committed the crime, and in the resulting chaos, Echo fled the Capital. She had no idea who had done it, or if it had indeed been an elf, but with all the suspicion, she couldn’t risk remaining there.

She had learned a great deal about the humans during her time. Without Bellamy to distract her, she had returned to her mission. In fact, shortly before the assassination she had considered returning home to report to Queen Nia. It wasn’t safe, anymore, though. The rumours said that even now, the Kingdom’s army was approaching the base of the mountain. Instead, she travelled the opposite direction, towards the ocean.

It was her first time seeing the ocean, and when she arrived, she stood on the sand, staring out at the wide expanse of water. Somewhere out there was the home of the sea elves. She wondered if they were still out there.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned. A man stood opposite her, dressed in a leather tunic and holding a bow with an arrow nocked and aimed at her. His hair was moving in the ocean breeze, and despite the new facial hair, she recognized him instantly.

“Ash,” Bellamy said. His voice was hardened, not like she remembered. “Did you do it?”

Echo swallowed, holding her hands up. “Did I kill the prince, you mean?” He gave a barely perceptible nod. “No. I did not. And I don’t know who did.”

He narrowed his eyes, still aiming at her heart. When Echo took a step sideways, he followed her with the tip of his arrow.

“Bellamy, please. I want peace. I want my people to return to our proper homes. I wouldn’t assassinate a prince.”

Bellamy was still for a long time, then he finally lowered his bow. “I believe you.”

She relaxed, taking a step forward. “How did you find me?”

“I followed you. Saw you just past Shadow Valley.”

Echo blinked. “But that’s ten days from here. You’ve been following me for…”

“I wanted to see where you’d go. I wasn’t expecting this.” He swept an arm across at the water behind her.

“I couldn’t go home. So I came here. It’s beautiful.”

He nodded. “It is.”

She took another step toward him, and another. “Bellamy… I want you to know, I truly am sorry.”

He shook his head. “Was anything real?”

Echo shifted uncomfortably. “The inns. The kiss.”

Bellamy swallowed, his throat bobbing. “Your name?”

“Echo.”

He shook his head. “You used me?”

“At first. Then I started to know you. You were so kind to me. I cared for you.”

Now Bellamy took a step towards her, setting his bow down.

“I’ve missed you,” she said, making eye contact with him as she crossed the final gap between them, reaching for his hands. “And I’m so sorry.”

He shifted, but didn’t pull his hands away. “It’s been ten years. We knew each other for such a short time.”

“Ten years is only a moment to elves,” Echo told him. Then she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his.

He pulled away, leaving her startled. “I’m married.”

It felt like a slap in the face. Echo stepped back, brushing her hair back. “I see,” she said, her voice stony as she turned away from him.

“I’m sorry.” His voice came from right behind her and she wrapped her arms around herself.

“Are you happy?” she asked.

“I am.”

“Good. Goodbye, Bellamy.”

She walked away from him, not looking back, not wanting to let him see the tears in her eyes.

= = = = =

_ ii. _

_ 225AW _

She watched as House Jaha withered away without an heir to take the throne. She watched as the Kingdom of Sanctum dissolved into chaos as different houses tried to lay claim to the throne, a war that lasted for generations. She watched as Eligius the Great Dragon descended on the kingdom and ended the War for the Throne by razing the Capital to the ground. She watched as the human race scrambled to recover.

Echo had returned to the mountain a hundred years after saying goodbye to Bellamy. A hundred years later, she hardly thought of him anymore. She had more important things to consider, such as the death of Queen Nia and the crowning of King Roan. She was now the second most powerful mountain elf, and with that came great responsibility. The elves had remained at the top of the mountain during the War and the Great Dragon’s reign of terror, but now they were descending. According to their spies, the humans were still recovering, and were mostly nomadic, looking for food and work.

Upon returning to their caves at the base of the mountain, her people rejoiced. King Roan drew Echo aside a year after they settled.

“There are rumours that the sea elves are returning,” he told her. Echo understood his implication immediately.

“I will investigate,” she said.

With that, she left the mountain dressed in furs with her hair braided. There was no point in hiding. The humans were hardly in a position to challenge an elf. She also brought a bow with her. It was a weapon she had been practicing with in the past few decades, and she was finally confident she could use it.

She travelled swiftly, stopping only to rest. Five days after leaving the base of the mountain, she came across the burned remains of the Capital. It was the first time she had seen the ruined city. It had never been resettled after Eligius had razed it to the ground, instead serving as a monument of the old kingdom. Now, she had heard bandits used it as a hideout.

Echo paused, looking through the open gateway at the old, dilapidated buildings. Movement caught her attention and she narrowed her eyes, grabbing her bow and nocking an arrow. She walked through the archway, following the faint footsteps until a man stepped out from behind a charred wall.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, his voice confident.

Echo tilted her head, following him with her arrow. “I could ask you the same question.” There was something about the voice that seemed familiar, but she couldn’t place it.

A strange expression passed over his face. “Ash?” he asked.

He had been wearing a hood, but now he reached up with a hand, tugging it off to reveal dark curls. Echo swallowed, lowering her bow.

“It’s you, isn’t it? You look the same. I don’t know if I do.” He took a step towards her.

She blinked. It couldn’t be. It had been 200 years. Humans weren’t immortal. He had aged the last time she had seen him. Now he looked… exactly the same as he had when she had first met him. Echo shook her head, raising her bow again.

“Who are you?” she barked, aiming for his heart.

The man instantly stepped back, his hands up in the air. “My name is Bellamy. I think… I don’t know, but I recognize you. You’re Ash… Echo, right?”

She had heard stories about this. Reincarnation. A soul returning in a new body, even after death. But they were just stories, right? She hadn’t ever heard of it happening in her lifetime.

“I am,” she said, watching him. “I haven’t seen you in… 200 years.”

His eyes widened, followed by his brow furrowing. “It’s been that long?”

“Yes,” she replied, nodding. “Do you remember it?”

He was quiet for a long time. “I dream about it.”

Echo let out a breath, her eyes searching his. “The stories say that if your heart is unhappy when you die, you are reincarnated for a second chance, and your dreams point you towards what will make you happy.”

Bellamy only nodded gravely.

She had to ask. “You said you were married?”

Another long pause. “That was a lie.”

Emotions flooded in Echo. Emotions she hadn’t felt in a long time. She let out a breath, watching him, lowering her bow once again.

“Why?”

“I couldn’t face it.”

“Face what?” Her heart was beating fast.

“I couldn’t face the fact that I wanted you. I knew it from the moment I met you, but I couldn’t accept it.”

Echo stepped forward, dropping her bow to the ground. “Bellamy…”

He moved swiftly in front of her, taking her hands in his. “You’ve been in my dreams for years,” he breathed, his thumbs rubbing over her hands.

“Your nightmares?” she asked wryly.

“You’ve kept them away,” he replied. Then, he squeezed her hands. “It’s so good to see you again,” he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

She nodded. “I never thought I would.”

Bellamy laughed, wrapping his arms around her, but Echo hesitated.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I’m an elf. Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

There was a long pause, then Bellamy kissed her forehead. “I’ve had a long time to think about this,” he told her, “and I think you’ve explained why I’ve accepted it.”

Echo smiled, shaking her head. “Alright, then.” She then glanced around. “Are you staying around here?”

Bellamy shrugged. “I don’t really have a place to stay. I’ve been a lone wolf my entire life. It’s strange… I know people now, but I have all these memories of people who haven’t been alive for… I guess, almost 200 years.”

Echo nodded. “That’s why my people try not to get attached to humans,” she said softly, glancing away. “The pain of knowing someone you cared about has been gone for so long.” He arched an eyebrow and she nodded. “I tried not to think about it but I’m sure it was there.”

He nibbled on his lower lip for a moment. “What’s going to happen, then, when I inevitably--”

Echo grabbed his wrist. “I don’t want to think about it.” He nodded. “I’m supposed to be going to the ocean to look for the sea elves. Come with me?”

“Of course,” Bellamy agreed.

He collected a small pack and they set off together. Everything looked different from the last time Echo had made the journey, but most importantly, Bellamy was beside her. She told him stories about her people, and he shared what he knew about the state of the scattered kingdom. There were rumours of a pocket of humans rallying behind a supposed descendent of House Russell, while another group claimed to be made of descendents of the four houses that had fought in the War for the Throne. It was all interesting to Echo, and she filed away the information to report to King Roan when she returned to the mountain.

Eventually they stopped for the night at a small, abandoned shack, a remnant of previous generations. Bellamy shoved the door open, upsetting a cloud of dust that slowly settled. Echo stepped in after him, her eyes falling on a small cot in the corner.

“One bed,” she observed, a smirk playing at the corners of her lips. Bellamy laughed, going to the firepit and starting a small fire. While he did that, Echo explored the shack. There was a strange smell in the air, and she followed it to a sack filled with rotten fruit.

“I’m going to get rid of this,” she said, glancing over at him. He nodded, and she went outside. She walked a short distance away from the shack and dropped the sack next to a tree. When Echo turned to return, though, she paused. The hairs on the back of her neck bristled and she brushed her hair back, listening intently. The last rays of the sun faded below the horizon and then she heard it. A low growling noise. From the bushes to her left emerged a pair of wolves, painfully thin with their hackles raised. Echo held her breath, watching them, standing as still as possible. They circled her, snarling.

On her right, she could hear the bushes rustling. Another one. The pair on her left split up, and she was surrounded. Echo swallowed, closing her eyes and starting to hum. It was a melody she had been taught during her training on the mountain, one that drew on what little magic the elves had left after centuries of hiding and suppressing themselves. The wolf in front of her was the first to respond. It visibly relaxed and lowered its head, nosing at the ground. Echo slowly turned on the spot, focusing on the second wolf. Her humming grew louder, and the second wolf demurred. One more.

“Ash?”

The voice was painfully loud in the stillness of the evening, and broke her spell over the wolves. Immediately, they were growling again. Bellamy stepped around a tree and Echo watched as he registered what was happening.

“Bellamy, stay back,” she warned, holding her hands out. The wolf closest to Bellamy turned on him, snarling, and Bellamy pulled out a dagger. Desperate, Echo started humming again, then broke into song. Thankfully, it worked. The three wolves backed away, entranced by her song, and she walked forward, still singing, until she was in front of Bellamy. She put her hand on his shoulder, nodding in the direction of the shack.

Bellamy blinked, then nodded. He turned, walking slowly away, and Echo followed after him. The wolves stayed where they were. When she judged they were far enough away, she paused to take a breath. Everything was still for a moment. Then…

“Run!” she shouted, breaking into a run. Bellamy obeyed, running towards the shack. Behind them, the wolves broke into a frenzy, chasing after them. They made it back to the shack and Bellamy slammed the door shut.

“We’ll be safe in here,” Echo panted, leaning against the wall. Bellamy nodded, his eyes wide.

“I was worried when you didn’t come back right away… what was that you were doing to them?” he asked, double-checking the door. They could hear the wolves outside, but they thankfully weren’t making any attempts to get inside, and the windows were boarded over.

Echo shrugged. “Elven music calms living creatures,” she said, pushing off the wall and going to the fire. She crouched down, staring at the flames. “It’s a useful trick when I’m traveling.”

He came up behind her. “You did that to me, once, didn’t you? The last time?”

Echo was quiet for a moment. “I did,” she whispered, still staring into the flames. “You were having a nightmare, and I didn’t know how else to help.”

“I remember that. And I’ve heard that song in my dreams. Every time I think I’m about to fall into a nightmare.” Bellamy knelt down beside her and she turned to face him, her eyes searching his. “You’re incredible, A-Echo.”

She averted her eyes, feeling a heat spreading across her cheeks. Bellamy cupped her cheek, and she looked back at him.

“You are incredible,” he repeated, and then he was kissing her. After 200 years of waiting, it felt as though a missing piece had slid into place. Echo’s hand rose to Bellamy’s elbow and she leaned into the kiss, her other arm going around his neck. At first, the kiss was soft, gentle. But when Echo ran her fingers up and down Bellamy’s arm, he pulled her to him and the kiss grew more intense, full of need. He nipped at her lower lip, sucking it in and she let him, clinging to him. They parted only for quick gulps of air before their lips were on each other again. It was a searing kiss, his fingers tangling in her hair, brushing against her ears.

She pulled away, suddenly, feeling shy. It wasn’t a familiar feeling for her. “I’m an elf, Bellamy.”

“I don’t care,” he replied, kissing her again. “You’re gorgeous,” he murmured against her lips before moving to kiss her jaw, then up towards her ear. Echo shivered as he brushed her hair back and kissed the tip of her ear.

“Bellamy,” she whispered, tilting her head back as he kissed back down her jaw, to her neck. “Oh, Bellamy…”

He slowly kissed his way back to her lips, claiming them in a long, slow, sensuous kiss. His hands moved down to her hips, long fingers digging in over her tunic.

Echo sighed against his lips, moving her hands so she could tug at the laces in the front of his tunic. When she had them undone, she pushed his tunic back, off his shoulders. As she did that, Bellamy’s fingers went under her own tunic, playing at the hem of her breeches.

The kiss grew more desperate, more needy. She pushed him back, straddling him and rocking her hips against his.

“Gods, Echo…” Bellamy groaned, his hands going to her hips, fingers gripping at her. Echo kissed him firmly, thinking that there was nothing else in the world she wanted but this. She had waited two hundred years, and wasn’t going to wait a moment longer.

He groaned, his fingers tightening around her hips. Suddenly, Echo was the one lying with her back against the thick fur rug in front of the firepit. Bellamy tugged at her breeches, pulling them down and exposing her smallclothes. He left her tunic on, sitting up and undoing the laces on his own breeches.

“Let me,” Echo murmured, reaching to push down the fabric, exposing his sex. She swallowed, her eyes fixed on him. Gods, he was big.

His lips were on hers then, a messy kiss that told her all she needed to know, that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. She reached down between their bodies, so perfectly melded together, and wrapped delicate fingers around his sex, guiding him to her cunt, spreading her thighs for him.

“Take me,” she murmured against his lips. Bellamy let out a strangled groan, grabbing her hips and thrusting into her in one swift movement.

In all her years walking the land, nothing could have prepared Echo for the feeling of being one with another being. There was no way of knowing where she ended and Bellamy began. It was only them, moving together as one. She gasped, grasping at the fur underneath her.

“Okay?” Bellamy asked, hovering above her.

“Yes,” Echo breathed, looping one arm around his neck to pull him in for a kiss. “Please.”

Bellamy kissed her back, starting to move his hips against her, a slow rhythm that quickly built in pace. Echo’s head tipped back, letting out breathy moans that only seemed to encourage him as he rocked against her core.

“Gods, Bellamy!” she breathed as he slid one hand under her tunic, his fingers splaying across her abdomen. She slid her arms under his linen shirt, dragging her nails down his back. That got a reaction from him as his thrusts quickened.

She could feel a sensation deep in her core, coiling up, ready to explode. One of his hands went between their bodies, his thumb brushing against a spot and making her see stars. She climaxed then with a long cry of his name, her back arching off the fur. A moment later he was shooting his seed deep inside her, his hips moving with reckless abandon. His lips found hers and in a flash of teeth and tongue they kissed through their climax.

For a moment, she couldn’t move. There was a strange sensation on her forehead that Echo realized was sweat beading along her hairline. Bellamy panted above her, tucking his head against her shoulder and murmuring sweet nothings. After a moment, he pulled back, his sex slipping out of her, then slid to the side, lying next to her instead.

Echo turned to face him and he smiled lazily at her, reaching across and running her fingers over her thigh.

“Bellamy, I--”

“I know,” he interrupted, pressing a quick, sweet kiss to her lips. “You don’t have to say anything.”

She smiled, shifting closer to him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her.

The next morning, Echo woke up suddenly. She couldn’t hear the wolves outside anymore, and there was the faint smell of lingering embers from the fire pit, but something else had woken her. As she blinked away the sleep from her eyes, she realized that somehow she had ended up with her back pressed up against Bellamy’s front, and that his sex was currently pressed against her back. She shifted, and heard a light moan from behind her. Grinning, Echo gave an experimental rock of her hips backwards, against him.

“Minx,” she heard him mumble against her shoulder. She rolled over to face him, sliding her hand between their bodies, wrapping her fingers around his sex.

“Good morning,” she murmured, stroking him once, twice. She swung her leg over his hips, straddling him, and his hands went to her hips.

“Don’t tease me,” he murmured, and she bent over to kiss him.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” she replied, rising just enough to hover over him, her fingers guiding him to her entrance, and sinking down. It felt different from this angle, like he was deeper inside her. She gave an experimental rock of her hips and watched as his eyes rolled back. She continued moving against him, bending over and capturing his lips in a deep kiss. Bellamy didn’t last long with the new angle; soon he was shooting his seed into her with a low groan of her name.

When he was spent, Echo lay on top of him, not moving.

“I’m so glad we found each other,” she murmured against his lips and he chuckled in response.

It wasn’t until the warm light of the sun started to poke through cracks in the boards over the windows that she slid off of him. He rose to sit next to her, cupping her chin and kissing her, his other hand on her thigh.

“We should get going,” she said, wincing as she rose to her feet. Instantly, Bellamy was up with her.

“You okay?” he asked.

She shook her head. “Just a bit sore. I’ll be fine once we start walking.”

It didn’t stop him from checking in on her while they found the rest of their respective clothing and gathered their supplies. Echo kept reassuring him she was fine, and before the sun was fully above the horizon, they were off.

The journey to the ocean offered no results, unfortunately. The sea elves were nowhere to be seen. But when Bellamy got that glint in his eye and started to chase her around in the sand, Echo figured it was worth it. Even when he caught her and scooped her into his arms, wading out into the water as she looped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, Echo could say that she was happy.

And then it was time to return to the mountains and give her report to Roan.

“You can’t come with me,” she told him at the edge of the forest, near where his village had once been in another lifetime. “My people won’t allow it.”

Bellamy shook his head, his brow furrowing. “I’ll wait for you.”

She gave a sad smile. “I know you will.”

She returned to the mountain, glancing back every so often. When she reached the caves, she gave her report to King Roan, who reluctantly nodded. It had been a long shot, the sea elves.

“I’m sorry you had to waste your time,” he said, and Echo shrugged.

“It was an interesting trip.”

Roan arched an eyebrow, but did not question her further.

= = = = =

_ iii. _

_ 290AW _

The gods had a funny way of treating two people who had found their way back to each other. It had been more than fifty years since she had left Bellamy at the base of the mountain, and Echo had not found him since.

When Roan found her after she returned to the caves after another trip throughout the lands, Echo was shooting arrow after arrow at a tree.

“You haven’t found what you’ve been looking for?” he asked, simply.

Echo didn’t answer, but fired another arrow and screamed when it missed its mark.

“What are you looking for?” Roan pressed, and Echo threw her bow down, walking away.

= = = = =

_ 315AW _

The humans had finally pieced together a society, ruled by King Marcus of House Kane, uniting the remnants of the former houses. Life in the kingdom was finally starting to resemble what it had been before the Calamity of Eligius.

Echo attended the coronation as an ambassador representing the mountain elves. There, she learned that the sea elves had finally returned to the land, and the remnants of the forest elves had pulled themselves together into their own society.

There was finally peace in the land.

And yet Echo knew no peace, as she had not found Bellamy.

= = = = =

_ 373AW _

During a conference at the new Capital, King Roan of the mountain elves, Queen Lexa of the forest elves, Queen Luna of the sea elves, and King Marcus of the humans were assassinated. Charles of House Pike assumed the human throne and the land was once again thrown off balance. The elves retreated once again.

Caught up in the politics, Echo almost forgot to search for Bellamy in the resulting Dark Ages. As the only surviving member of the mountain elf royal house, she was crowned the new queen.

= = = = =

_ 452AW _

With the death of Charles Pike’s son, the Dark Ages were finally over. Queen Abby of House Griffin took the throne, and extended a hand to the surviving elves.

As queen of the mountain elves, Echo attended the conference with the new human queen, but tensions were high. There was no trust anymore. Echo’s people had no interest in working with the humans.

When she informed Queen Abby of this, the woman was disappointed. Echo returned to her people, telling them that there would be no coalition.

They would remain in the mountains, and have no contact with the humans.

Echo had almost given up hope of ever finding Bellamy again.

= = = = =

_ 522AW _

House Griffin rose and fell, and House Diyoza took its place. Queen Charmaine reached out to the elves, but once again Echo refused to allow the humans any respite.

Queen Charmaine’s response was to declare war on the mountain elves.

= = = = =

_ 625AW _

After one hundred years of war, the mountain elves were nearly extinct. Echo was queen of only a small pocket of elves, and they had retreated to the top of the highest mountain to attempt to recover as best as they could.

Then, a plague hit the human race.

Three years after the plague hit, Echo led her people down the mountain to find the humans scrambling. The plague had died away, and the survivors were trying to come together.

It was funny. It was almost as if the gods were trying to correct the humans for what they had done to the elves.

Echo crept through the forest alone, having left her people back in the caves at the base of the mountain. At the edge of the forest, she noticed a small camp set up further down, next to the river.

“Halt.”

She turned at the sound of the voice. It was a man, with curly, dark hair and a painfully thin face, dressed in an old, worn tunic. Echo’s eyes narrowed as she watched him approach her. There was something about his face. She couldn’t place him.

“Who are you?” he asked. It was a challenge.

Echo tilted her chin up. She had left the crown of her people back at the caves, but she still wore the royal furs and bore the ceremonial face paint. At her hip was the ceremonial knife.

“Queen Echo of Clan Azgeda, queen of the mountain elves,” she said, holding the words with pride.

A strange look passed over his face.

“It’s you,” he said, taking a step forward. Echo was instantly on guard.

“Name yourself,” she said, watching him carefully, trying to remember from where she knew the face.

“Bellamy Blake,” he answered, swallowing.

Echo’s heart skipped a beat. It had been almost two hundred years since he had crossed her mind. The gods had seen fit to separate them, and she had quietly accepted it. But here he was, standing in front of her.

“How many lifetimes?” she asked, taking a careful step closer.

He glanced down at the ground. “Too many to count.”

Before she knew it, Echo was moving, launching herself towards him, throwing her arms around him. The regal elven queen was forgotten, and instead she was simply a woman who had lived through centuries without the man she loved. Bellamy staggered back a step, then wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly.

“I thought I would never find you again,” she breathed, tucking her face into his shoulder.

Bellamy’s hands were splayed across her back, his fingers gripping at her furs. “I’ve been dreaming of you for as long as I can remember,” he answered, his voice choking up. “And from what I’ve heard, you’ve been through so much.” He pulled away, cupping her face in both hands, his eyes searching hers.

Echo reached forward, pressing her lips to his. “And you survived a plague. None of it matters now.”

He laughed, kissed her again, then rested his forehead against hers, his fingers playing at the tips of her ears.

“Wait a moment,” he said suddenly, pulling away and peering at her. “You said Queen Echo.”

She nodded. “I’m the only living member of the royal family,” she explained, glancing down at the ground.

“Your people?”

“Those left from the war are in hiding. The plague didn’t affect us, thankfully.” She offered a small shrug of a shoulder.

Bellamy let out a whistle. “I suppose I should be calling you Your Majesty, then?” A smirk played at his lips.

She swatted at his shoulder. “I’ll have none of that,” she said, stepping back and regarding him up and down. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

He shrugged. “I’ve always felt drawn to this place, so when we were all looking for somewhere to settle, this seemed like a good spot.” He gestured back at the camp.

Echo frowned. “This is where we first met, centuries ago,” she told him. A curious look passed over Bellamy’s face.

“Maybe that’s why I came here. But why did you come here?”

Echo reached out her hands to him. “I came down to offer aid to your people,” she said, nodding at the camp. “So what do you say? Time for peace between humans and elves?”

He grinned, taking her hands and squeezing them. “Gods know we all deserve it.”

= = = = =

_ 635AW _

It was the dawn of a new era. After ten long years of elves and humans working together, a new kingdom was established. With a new kingdom came a new king and queen.

Echo smiled from the balcony of the newly built castle, turning to her new husband. They had been married only five days earlier.

“I never dreamed this would happen,” she said, leaning across and kissing him.

Bellamy’s hands found hers and squeezed gently. “I did,” he said, just as the herald made the announcement.

“Long live King Bellamy and Queen Echo!”

They waved to their combined people before returning inside.

“So how does it feel to be King?” she asked, linking her fingers with his.

“Different. But good. The land needs this time of peace. Of us working together.”

She nodded. They walked through the hall and into their private room.

“Bellamy?”

“Hm?”

“I always knew I would find you.”

He smiled. “I know.”

She kissed him then, a slow, languid kiss. His hands came to her arms, holding her securely. Soon the kiss grew needier, and she slowly pushed him towards their bed. When the back of his knees hit it, he toppled backwards, pulling her down with him.

Echo straightened up, shrugging off her ceremonial furs and unlacing her gown. Bellamy shed his formal robe and undid the laces on the front of his shirt. When Echo’s gown fell to the ground, Bellamy eyed her appreciatively.

“Gods, you’re gorgeous,” he murmured, pulling her to him with a bruising kiss. Echo’s fingers went to his breeches but he pushed her hands away. She glanced up at him in confusion. “I want to try something,” he said before kissing her. He then started trailing kisses down her neck and across her chest. His kisses moved lower, across her stomach, and she let out a sigh, arching her back. He explored every curve of her body with his lips, every kiss an act of worship.

Suddenly his hand was between her legs and his finger was pressed against her cunt. Echo gasped and made to sit up, but his other hand held her down. Bellamy kissed lower, his finger brushing through her folds, searching for something. When his thumb brushed against that one spot, a sound left her throat and he grinned against her hip. He nipped at her, then, before moving lower. Echo parted her legs slightly in anticipation, not entirely sure what he was going to do until suddenly his lips were on her cunt and he was sucking on the tiny bud and Echo’s head tipped back.

“Oh, gods, Bellamy…” she moaned, gripping at the blankets under her until her knuckles were white. “Yes, oh gods, yes…”

He hummed against her cunt, the vibration sending jolts through her. His finger pressed at her entrance as he alternated between sucking on her bud and flicking his tongue against it. Soon, her climax hit and Echo cried out his name, her entire body shaking.

It was the most powerful climax she had ever had, and when Bellamy pulled away, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand, she gazed up at him, trying to tell him with her eyes just how much she loved him.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured, moving up to kiss her forehead. Echo’s hand went to his cheek, guiding him to kiss her lips. It was strange, tasting her own juices on his lips. Her heart beat fast.

She could feel his sex hot and throbbing against her thigh and her hand went to it, wrapping long fingers around its base. Bellamy groaned against her lips as she stroked him, swiping her thumb against the tip, something she knew he liked.

“Gods…” he breathed, hiking her leg up over his shoulder as she guided him to her entrance. He thrust into her and they were one, moving in perfect unison together.

Echo moaned, reaching for his hand and lacing their fingers together. The gods had finally given them this opportunity and they weren’t going to let go of each other, not for anything. When she reached her climax for the second time, she clenched around him and moments later he was shooting his seed deep within her.

“I love you so much, darling,” he whispered once he came down from his high, rubbing his thumb against her hand.

Echo smiled, kissing him softly. “I love you too.”

= = = = =

_ epilogue. _

_ Year 10 of Peace _

Echo lay on her side, her fingers trailing down Bellamy’s arms. Even now, years later, he still slept longer than her in the morning. It was one of the many things she loved about him.

He stirred, one eye cracking open.

“Good morning, darling,” he murmured, cupping her cheek and kissing her.

They were interrupted by the door opening and a flurry of movement.

“Momma, Poppa! It’s Unity Day!” the child chirped, bouncing on Bellamy’s legs.

“So it is,” Echo said, reaching down and gathering the child in her arms. The first ever recorded half-human, half-elf child.

Bellamy laughed, rumpling their child’s hair. “And you’re not dressed yet? You have a very important role in the ceremony, duckling.”

Echo smiled fondly, watching the child gasp, then disappear in the same whirlwind of energy as before.

“Happy Unity Day,” she said, turning back to Bellamy.

He smiled. “Happy Unity Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bailey and Sara, ilysm <3 Thank you so much for inspiring so much fandom creativity!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
